Death Of Life/Issue 7
“Who are you people?” Devon asked still holding his gun up. “I’m Andrew, these are my people, like Craig said, we’re just people trying to survive.” Andrew said getting up from the leaves. “The better question is who the hell are you?” Craig asked in a slightly hostile tone. “Watch the tone buddy.” Terry said still holding his gun at them. “Terry…” “Anyway, I’m Devon, this is my “friend” Terry. We’re from a community not too far from here.” “Community?” Pete asked. “Yes, community, may sound a little weird, since the way you look at the world now is fucked, but when the apocalypse started, me and a couple others secured a Home Depot, it’s huge and enough space for lots of people, but enough about us, what are you guys doing out here?” Andrew sighs and looks at the group. “There was a group of us, we were up in Hialeah with a camp, everything was going so fine the first few days, or week, I dunno, until we went to go on a supply run in Miami, it was fucked there, we encountered a bandit, but he wasn’t a big threat, it was this…herd, it was the biggest one I’ve seen. I guess it followed us to our camp, slowly, but it definitely did. Lora’s brother got bitten and died, along with another member, I saw my friend…he was in the herd, I had to shoot him, god it was fucked…” Andrew said with a sad expression. “About a month passed and now we’re here.” “Damn, sounds like you guys had it rough, but you’re welcome to our community, we could use the helping hands, we also have a lot of extra tents, and a good amount of weapons” Devon said lowering his gun and smiling. “Devon, let me talk to you a minute.” Terry says pulling Devon over to the side. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Do you know what George is gonna do to you when he finds out you’re letting strangers in?” “Terry, come on look at these people, they need us they look like they haven’t had a good meal in days.” Devon replied “Whatever, that’s your ass, not mine, and I’m telling him so he’ll find out sooner.” “I don’t really give a shit, go ahead and tell him, might as well suck his dick while you’re at it.” Devon angrily replies walking towards Andrew and the others. “So what’s it gonna be?” “We’re gonna have to talk about it, can you give us a minute?” Andrew asks. “Of course, go ahead.” They all move to the side where Devon and Terry are inaudible. “Well?” “No way they’re telling the truth, I don’t trust them for a goddamn second.” Craig says. “Why? They seem to be telling the truth.” Pete says. “Yeah Pete, so was that asshole from Miami, he seemed to be telling the truth until he pulled a fucking gun on us, and seriously, Home Depot? We’ve been on the road for a month, why wouldn’t we have come across it already?!” “Look, you both have points, but I think we should take our chances with this place, we’ve been just running, and I can’t keep going on like this, I’m sure you all feel the same way, whether you’re hiding it or not.” “I think Andrew’s right, we should go to this place those two don’t seem like bad people so what reason do we have to believe the rest of them are?” Lora says. “Goddammit, fine, we’ll go.” Craig reluctantly agrees. “Guess it’s agreed then.” Andrew says walking over back to Devon and Terry. “We’ve agreed, and we’re coming with you guys.” “Alright, cool, guess we’re heading back to camp.” Devon says smiling. He glances at Terry who is glaring at him as they begin walking through the forest. A couple of minutes go by and they’re still walking through the forest, silently. “How much further?” Andrew asked breaking the silence between them. “Not too far, also I should tell you, try not to fire any guns, we like to keep the number of walkers minimum.” Devon says. “Walkers? That’s what you call them?” Pete jokingly asked. “Yeah, cause you know, they just wander around looking for food.” “So you want us to not fire guns, yet you carry AKs around?” Craig sarcastically asked. “Well, you have to remember, we still need to get food and supplies, this is for when we’re out of the area, which we aren’t right now, we only fire weapons around the community when there’s a large number of walkers, but when there isn’t, we just use our knives and melee weapons.” “That still makes no fucking sense, you fire a weapon and you attract a herd, even if you’re using those weapons to clear a herd, you’re gonna attract another one, but it’s slowly gonna come, shots ring out for miles.” “Buddy, how about you just follow us and shut up, you’re starting to irritate me.” Terry says. “Fuck off, last thing I need to hear is whiny kid trying to act like tough shit.” “The fuck did you say?” “Settle down you two, last thing we need is biters coming down on us and killing us because of some petty fight.” Pete says. “Fucker.” Terry mumbled to himself. “Well, we’re here.” Devon said moving a bush revealing a Home Depot outside of the forest. “Holy shit, this is fucking good.” Andrew says shocked but happily. “Wow, this is amazing.” Lora said with a smile on his face. “Thanks, you should really thank George, our leader. He’s the one who built this place and made it what it is.” “We’ll do that.” Andrew replied smiling. The store had windows boarded up so zombies wouldn’t get in and it had a small entrance that had a small built fence over it. There was a parking lot behind the Depot which had a few zombies walking around in it or just lurking. A man with a black jacket and short hair walked out of the Depot with an AK. “Hey Brad, we just brou—“ “Who the fuck are these people?!” Brad asked. “They’re people we found while on a run, they can help us.” “George ain’t gonna like this, you know how he was last time we found people and just brung them here.” “I told him that, he won’t budge.” Terry said. “Look, I’ll talk with George later, right now go get him so he can give them somewhere to sleep.” “Fine.” Brad said walking back into the store. “Sorry about that, it’s been a while before we got new people, the last people we got one of them were bitten and George’s son was right there when it happened…” Devon said saddened. “Point is, we lost a couple of good people, so we’re just caution of them.” “It’s fine, you have a right to be.” Andrew replied. Suddenly George walked out. He was a tall man wearing a blue jacket with spikey black hair. “Hello, I see you brought a couple guest.” George said folding his hands behind his back. “Yeah, we found them on our run.” Devon replied. “How trustworthy are these people?” “What’s that supposed to mean?” Craig asked slightly angered by the remark. “Craig, relax.” Pete says. “They’re pretty trustworthy, they didn’t do anything on the way back and we had our back turned, so I trust them.” Devon says. “Alright Devon, I’ll trust your judgment. Come on in then.” George said with a big smile on his face. The group walked into the department, and saw how big it was, seeing multiple people working on different jobs and tasks. “Brad, escort them to where they will be sleeping tonight, Devon, Terry meet me in my office in five.” “Yes sir.” Brad replied taking the four to the back of the department in a room where there were six extra dirty and raggedy tents, but one of them were torn and broken leaving only five. “This is where we’ll be staying? I don’t wanna sleep in this shit.” Craig rudely said. “Deal with it pal, you should be lucky you even got in, we’ll have shit for you to do later on, until then just stay put.” Brad said closing the door. “This is fucking bogus, do you see this disgusting shit? We should’ve stayed on the road where we knew what to expect.” “Knew what to expect? We didn’t know what to expect at all, I’d rather sleep in a shitty tent than on the fucking floor with one of us staying up to keep watch.” Pete said. “Yeah, Pete’s right, and besides what can we do? It’s obvious they don’t trust us that much, so I don’t blame them for putting us back here, we would do the same.” Lora said. “Yeah, but there’s something off about that George fella, but then again losing a kid can do a lot to you.” Andrew said. “I frankly don’t give a fuck about that guy, but I do know this and it’s that he’s hiding something, along with this whole place and I’m destined to find out what it is.” Craig said. “Heh, you have no idea.” A deep voice was heard, coming out of the shadows, showing he had an ear missing. To Be Continued... Credits *Andrew Howard *Craig *Pete *Lora *Devon *Terry *George *Brad Trivia *First appearance of George. *First appearance of Brad. Category:Death Of Life Category:Death Of Life Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark